


清醒/wake up

by kuanphough



Category: mavel comic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuanphough/pseuds/kuanphough
Summary: 女装杀手贱x总裁虫肉和搞笑一样





	清醒/wake up

自从莫名被老对手夺取身体又再次清醒以来，彼得帕克的夜晚不知道无聊的酒会占据多少时间了。最近他学会了一招，极快速地喝醉，再靠恢复力醒来，能免受不少应酬的打扰，至于会不会给人留下酗酒的坏印象就不是他能控制的了，反正我们八面玲珑的副总会解决的。  
今天的聚会有些不寻常，光禁止女士入内一条，就让人嗅到一丝不齿的味道，但有个重要的人物他不得不去见，彼得也不知道老色鬼怎么混上政法高层的。  
而不幸的是他没见到目标人物，反而听到了老色鬼的死讯。  
“车祸？别是暗杀吧，这个时候？”  
“他的死到底何因暂且不知，你最好也小心一点。”  
“那我是不是能早退？你也知道我不喜欢这些东西。”  
“不行，好孩子乖乖上课。”  
电话挂断了，彼得瞄了一眼蜘蛛手表，时间还早，看这次能打破之前的记录不，是三升还是三点五升一小时？不管了，激动地搓搓小手。  
而不远处，行动迥异的兔女郎侍者躲在树丛里，拿个小望远镜偷窥着彼得帕克。说他是兔女郎也有些许不可，那爆炸的紧实肌肉，和怎么也藏不住的胯下突起物，无不显示着他肌肉兄贵的身份。  
“是我喜欢的臀型，杀了好可惜。”  
他突然想起刚才杀的老家伙，也人模狗样的，谁想得到是个受虐狂，对着他的武士刀早泄了。  
【今晚的节目，揭秘色情杀人狂死侍？】  
（你的取名能力能再差一点吗？）  
「我估计不行，因为他和我想的完全一致，WWWW」  
望远镜里，彼得帕克已经喝了一整瓶的雪利酒了，他西装革履地坐在泳池旁边，看着下面衣不蔽体的男男女女，起不来一丝兴趣，自从被蛛丝上完就被甩后，他的性欲望好像完全被抑制了，估计尝试了天花板做爱，其他体位都入不来他的眼了，除了边飞边做？  
想什么呢，你连女朋友都没有。  
他不想再呆着这里了，浓厚的荷尔蒙和体味不断刺激他的神经，醉酒后不太好控制强化过的感官去过滤无用的信息，现在熏地他头昏脑胀。彼得帕克起身走向客房，他需要好好休息一下。  
“他上楼了，我想我们可以逗逗他。”  
“赞同。”  
走道里死侍，韦德威尔逊的高跟鞋踏着轻快的节奏，逐渐靠近彼得的位置，他在门口停下，屈身耳贴门，没听到任何动静，看来没有“同行”捷足先登，于是他捏住嗓子说道：“先生，需要客房服务吗？”  
彼得才脱了外套，领带扒拉了一半挂在脖子上，死侍的声音让他有了一个大胆的想法。  
“你进来吧。”  
死侍开门，他愣在了原地，那不是个醉鬼，而是肩膀半露，皮带微解，跪坐在床上待人品尝的大餐。彼得没有因为来人的反应停止行动，他开始脱裤子，只见他盆骨上挂着红色丝带系成的蝴蝶结，还没往下继续，死侍就知道了，面前这位穿着丁字裤，还是兜不住的那种。  
“停停停，你能不能尊重我一点，我才是来送B的。”  
“这和我脱衣服有什么关系。”  
他说的好有道理，韦德同学居然无法反驳。其实他早就怀疑眼前这位总裁和小蜘蛛有着不三不四让人嫉妒的关系。小说里不是经常出现吗，保镖和金主暗地里是恋人，动不动就干死老板，在车里，在落地窗前，在会议桌上。啊，不能想了，以小蜘蛛的柔软度在上面太可惜了。  
“你们白给的是不是都有行规的啊。”  
他脱完了，洁白无瑕在月下泛着光泽的大理石质感皮肤，米卡朗基罗的大卫比例身材，连耻处都比例完美地不想用无花果叶去遮挡，韦德傻傻地看着，结巴地回答：“是，是啊。”  
“那我今天说的东西你不会说出去吧。”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯！”  
“我今天是听我前女友的话来上课的，虽然和她拍拖的其实不是我，但基于她的身份我只能乖乖听话。我现在只有一个疑问，你们白给的都是性爱专家，那有什么姿势比在天上做还爽的吗？”  
在天上做？！！！真是小蜘蛛的姘头？我应该现在就杀了这个情敌。  
“我只是打个比方，我也没试过，那太疯狂了。”  
死侍觉得你和陌生人聊这个话题也很疯狂。  
彼得平躺在床上，拍拍左边，表示允许韦德躺在他旁边，他们可以裸聊一晚上，相抱入睡，什么也不做，然后早上告别彼此，开始新的生活。  
韦德不知道自己怎么得出这个结论的，可能是他发现帕克博士全程都闭着眼睛，丝毫没有发现他不是普通的客房服务，抱着学术讨论的态度和他说话的缘故，还有下一秒就要建立行为模型的气势错觉。他现在有千言万语想要吐槽，但暴露了，帕总裁的小秘密他就什么也听不到了。于是，死侍侧身卧在床上，他脱掉面罩，带好兔耳朵，为自己叹气，他是来杀人的，强调。  
“我估摸着，我大概是得了失恋后遗症，好不容易有一个和自己相同境遇的女孩，但对方对我却不感兴趣。过了这么久，我都快把对她一时冲动，一见钟情都忘了，但还忘不了那场ml，因为那实在太震撼了，我这辈子都忘不掉。”  
“我婶婶说忘掉一段感情的方法就是开始一段新的恋情。其实我发现我有一个朋友喜欢我，而且喜欢很久了。最近也经常能和他见面，但我怕他和我告白。他是个男的。”  
“我没有歧视同性恋的意思，我本身的性向也不是很稳定，只是我和他见面都不是用的真实身份，如果真的在一起，必定会进入各自的生活。他是个自由的灵魂，而我的自由是面具下虚假的自由，我有太多放不下的过去了，这些重负必定会让他无法继续飞翔。”  
“如果我们如他所说在一本漫画里，那阻止他最后的办法只有把原作者杀了。”  
韦德威尔逊听到这里，掏出腿旁的手枪，他抵着自己的太阳穴，真想一枪消除了他听到的一切。恐怕他刚才知道了蜘蛛侠的真实身份，知道了蜘蛛侠知道他喜欢他，而他一个小时还想杀了自己的暗恋对象。  
“我感觉我酒醒了，谢谢你陪我聊那么多，我该走了。”  
彼得起身，死侍扔枪，抓住他说道：“如果那个人现在向你告白会怎么样。”  
“你在说什······”蜘蛛侠睁开眼睛，他看到了那个熟悉的人穿着女装坐在他床上，“我还没醒？”  
“我是清醒的，这就足够啦！”  
死侍趁他不注意，一把把人按倒在床，舌头伸出，嘴往前凑，痴汉样舔蜘蛛侠的脸颊。  
“草！你想干什么！”蜘蛛侠快速反应，肘击对方喉结，反滚坐在死侍胸口，右手掌握了他整个头部，随即蛛网发射器喷了他一脸。  
「啊，是熟悉的臀部，熟悉的颜射。」  
死侍剥下脸上的粘稠物，发现小蜘蛛已经穿好战衣双臂抱胸，两只大眼睛发着蓝光不满地看着他。  
“我要做你男朋友！要做要做，蟹皇堡级的要做！”  
死侍闹脾气地扭来扭去，蜘蛛侠臂力有七吨，可体重甚至比不上同样身高的成年男性，差点坐不稳地滑下去。  
“区区兔女郎，在说什么胡话？”他抓住死侍的兔耳朵装饰，威胁道。  
“叮，您收到一张全美兔女郎保护协会的传票。”死侍起身，蜘蛛侠自然滑到床上，他一只腿插在蜘蛛侠腿间，轻轻挺起对方的关键部位，俯身亲吻他的锁骨。  
“我应该写一篇新闻给号角日报，题目就叫：某男性兔女郎谋杀亲夫不成，还欲使用法律程序为非作歹。”彼得这才接触了身上的纳米战衣，一脚攀上了死侍的腰间。  
（中括号学学人家职业记者，这题目起的真好）  
【切】  
我怎么感觉你早就知道是我了呢。”死侍停嘴，越想越不对劲，那些话好像只能对他说，之前的举动也是，怎么想都怪怪的。  
“你身上的腐臭味我一百米外都能闻到。”小蜘蛛回吻，算是默认了，“人不是你杀的吧。”  
“什么人，我今晚的目标只有你一个。”  
“那就好。”  
“清醒了？”  
“完全清醒了。”  
我早该这么做了，韦德威尔逊，彼得帕克想。  
意外两个人没有在上下上起争执，韦德晚上蹲总裁吃了太多墨西哥卷，现在不适合被插入，彼得脸红地表示被兔女郎操，有点刺激。  
“你对兔女郎是不是有奇怪的癖好？”  
“我对所有制服都有奇怪的癖好。”彼得别过脸，嘟嘴小声道。  
于是两人体位都没变，小蜘蛛两脚绕着贱贱的腰，阴茎在他腹肌上摩擦，有了微微抬头的趋势。贱贱从旁拿来润滑剂，不停撸动，等有些微感觉了，就拿着大棍在小蜘蛛会阴到穴口上下滑动，接着扶在他背肌上的手感受到小蜘蛛逐渐放松，贱贱这才把攻击点完全放在后穴，手与阴茎同时操作，辅佐酒精的作用很快就扩开了，并一杆入洞。  
“你从刚才一直没说话。”  
“我在感受。”  
“什么感受？”  
“好像没有感受，就是怪涨的。”  
“比我当时的感觉还无聊，我还不如假阴茎？”  
“你用假阴茎操过自己？”  
“嗯，人无聊的时候总会干点无聊的事情。那我动啦～”  
等贱贱动起来，小蜘蛛才知道自己错了，他每一次律动都能滑过生理意义上的敏感点，前列腺上的刺激比龟头刺激更能引起射精欲望，他感觉第一次高潮要到了。  
“你先出去，我要射了。”  
“不要，我怕出去就进不来了。”  
“你不怕被我夹射吗，不许射我里面。”  
“我练过。”  
“你又练过？”  
“我什么都练过，大家都叫我人体开发大师。真正的雇佣兵，身体每个细胞都是武器。”  
接着他们换了好几个一般姿势，小蜘蛛被操到出前列腺液了而贱贱还是没有射。  
“你到底练了什么啊，金刚不破之身？”  
“我，也快不行了，应该。”  
“我觉得我已经不行了，可能接下来几个月都不想做了。”  
小蜘蛛不顾贱贱的感受，擅自跳到天花板上，爬到卫生间清理身体。贱贱坐在床上，深思自己为什么没射出来，然后，他摸了摸柱体再摸了摸玲口，发现一个问题，尿道按摩棒断了一个头，卡在里面了。  
（所以你带着它几天了？）  
「嗯······不记得了，哎嘿。」  
第二天，彼得帕克来到公司处理事务，被问到昨晚如何，他说：“不清醒地和一个人渣做了一晚上，现在想收回告白宣言。”  
“现在清醒了？”  
“不清楚，但他绝对没醒。”  
而死侍这时候在小蜘蛛的副驾驶上睡得正香呢。


End file.
